


旗袍play

by Dumpling_wine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling_wine/pseuds/Dumpling_wine
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	旗袍play

杨九郎迫不及待的吻上张云雷的嘴唇，粗暴而狂野，张云雷感觉被吻得头昏脑涨，两只手臂软软地圈住杨九郎的脖子。

细密的吻从嘴唇转移到脸颊，再顺着脸颊向脖颈延伸，张云雷的脖子太漂亮了，杨九郎总是忍不住在上面落下自己的痕迹，可是一想到后天的手术，还是忍住了。

杨九郎一只手解着旗袍的盘扣，一只手揽着张云雷的腰，把人往沙发上带。

张云雷跨坐在杨九郎身上，杨九郎埋首在张云雷胸前。乳头一直都是张云雷的敏感点之一，此刻，肿胀如石榴籽的乳头被掌纹摩擦着，张云雷在杨九郎怀里仿佛触电一般地抽动，微微扭动，想要逃离这种过分的舒爽，却又被杨九郎紧紧地锁在怀里，承受着一波又一波快看，控制不住的呻吟喘息。

杨九郎一只手还在张云雷胸前作怪，下巴轻轻压在张云雷肩膀上，用低沉沙哑的声音在张云雷耳边说：“磊磊，你今天好像格外敏感啊”张云雷最受不了杨九郎用气音说话

“嗯……轻……轻点……我……嗯……我没有”张云雷被撩拨的眼中噙着泪花，发丝被汗液打湿，说不出的妩媚。

杨九郎变本加厉的玩弄着张云雷胸前的小樱桃，但还是控制着力度，不在怀里人细嫩的皮肤上留下印记。杨九郎两根手指捏着小巧的乳头轻轻拉起、揉捏，再松手任其弹回。

终于玩够张云雷的乳头，注意力又转移到张云雷的屁股。这个翘臀也可谓是人间极品，既丰满又有弹性，杨九郎总是情不自禁的爱不释手。

杨九郎一巴掌打在张云雷屁股上：“别扭了，老实点”张云雷可怜巴巴的看着杨九郎“老公……疼……”杨九郎揉捏了几把臀肉，揽着怀里人的细腰，站起来，朝卧室走过去，边走边对怀里的人儿上下其手。“磊磊，加紧了，别掉下去啊”

“啊！”张云雷发出小猫般的惊呼声，便用双腿用力盘上杨九郎的腰，小脸埋在杨九郎的肩膀。

杨九郎抱着张云雷走到床边，将小人儿放在床上，看着人儿这幅模样可是苦了杨九郎，他恨不得现在就狠狠顶进下面那张小嘴肆意操弄，感受甬道嫩肉的紧致。可是又怕粗暴的动作会伤到自己的宝贝儿，只能尽力按下强烈的冲动，一边把手指伸进张云雷的口腔玩弄小舌，一边撸动着人儿的性器。

张云雷被杨九郎弄的情潮涌动，也不管什么羞涩了，含住杨九郎的手指吮吸舔舐。杨九郎见状，加快撸动的左手，刮搔着张云雷顶端的小洞，惹得对方身体一颤，哽咽着射在了自己手上。就着手上的浊液，绕道人儿后面的小洞，感受着细嫩的紧致。

“嗯，翔子……嗯……进……进来”张云雷眼尾泛着红晕，嘴唇被吻得肿胀，嘴角溢出的津液滴落在纯黑的床单上，清纯中透露着妩媚。杨九郎真是爱惨了他这个样子。

杨九郎看开拓的差不多了，抽出手指换上了自己忍耐许久的炙热向穴里缓缓推进。张云雷受不住这样的刺激，喉口发出一声小猫般的呜咽，内壁紧紧吸住体内的肉棒，双手使劲抓住床单。被张云雷这么一吸，杨九郎差点泄出来，调整了一下呼吸，俯身吻了一下张云雷的额头“磊磊，我要开始动了”说完等着张云雷的反映，看对方微微点了一下头，杨九郎便大开大合地操弄了起来。

张云雷身体被带的前后晃动，旗袍半敞着，下身的肿胀再次挺起，杨九郎的硕大扫过体内一点时，张云雷的呻吟变了调，杨九郎知道知道就是这了，于是一下一下地重重撞击那一点。

张云雷仰着脖子呻吟哽咽，一声一声传进杨九郎的耳中，仿佛世界上最致命的春药。“轻…老公…呜…磊磊受不了”哭着发出模糊的恳求，张云雷感觉自己快要溺死在这场性爱中了。

听见张云雷哭喊着自己的名字，杨九郎顿觉血气上涌，抓住身下人的臀肉只想往最里面进，把精液尽数灌满肠道深处。张云雷被这一股灼热烫的浑身酥麻，身体更是抖的如筛糠一般，哭喊着又射了出来。

一场淋漓极致的性爱耗尽了张云雷的力气，窝在杨九郎的怀里就睡了过去。杨九郎抱着小孩儿去浴室清洗干净，然后就搂着小孩儿睡了过去。


End file.
